Kehangatan
by Mnksw
Summary: Wonwoo kehilangan kucing hybrid kesayangannya, Soonyoung. ketika dia mencarinya, dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tampan bernama Mingyu. Wonwoo merasakan kehangatan ketika bersama dengan Mingyu. Apakah ini yang dinamakan perasaan suka?
Hari itu Wonwoo pulang dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia mendapat telepon dari kepala pelayan Jang. Setiap kalimat yang dikatakan lelaki paruh baya tersebut membuatnya kehilangan akal. Kucing hybridnya, yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudaranya, menghilang. Soonyoung, kucing hybrid imutnya menghilang dari rumah. Panik melandanya. Kemungkinan Soonyoung diculik sangat besar. Kucing hybridnya itu sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Semua orang pasti akan jatuh hati dengan keimutan Soonyoung. Wonwoo dengan cepat mengendarai mobil hitamnya kembali ke mansion besarnya. Sesampainya di rumah mewah tersebut, Wonwoo membuka pintu dengan tidak sabaran. Kepala pelayan Jang mendekatinya. "Apa kalian sudah mencarinya?" tanya Wonwoo. Dapat terdengar dengan jelas kekhawatiran dalam suaranya. "Kami sudah mencarinya di seluruh mansion. Tapi kami tidak menemukannya" kepala pelayan Jang menjawab. Lelaki itu menatap tuan muda di depannya dengan tatapan bersalah. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Ini bukan salah anda" ujar Wonwoo tegas. Wonwoo kemudian mengambil handphonenya. Mencari kontak Soonyoung dan mencoba meneleponnya. Namun teleponnya tidak di angkat. Wonwoo mencobanya sekali lagi tapi tetap tidak diangkat. Wonwoo semakin panik. "Dimana terakhir kali Anda melihatnya?" tanya Wonwoo kepada kepala pelayan Jang yang masih setia berdiri di belakangnya. "Di taman depan. Saat itu saya meninggalkannya untuk mengambil kue dan minuman untuknya. Tapi setelah saya kembali, Soonyoung sudah tidak ada" jawab kepala pelayan Jang. "Apa Anda sudah mengecek kamera cctv?" tanya Wonwoo lagi. Kepala pelayan Jang termenung. Dia tidak terpikirkan untuk mengecek kamera cctv. Kini Wonwoo dan kepala pelayan Jang berjalan menuju ruang cctv. Sesampainya disana mereka langsung meminta tuan Lee untuk memutar kembali rekaman beberapa jam yang lalu, sebelum Sooonyoung menghilang. Di rekaman tersebut, terlihat Soonyoung yang sedang mengejar seekor kupu-kupu. Dia mengejar kupu-kupu itu hingga keluar pagar mansion dan kemudian menyeberang jalan. Soonyoung mengejar kupu-kupu itu hingga kamera cctv tidak menangkap sosoknya lagi. Wonwoo dengan segera berlari keluar mansion. Mencari sosok kucing hybrid kesayangannya di jalanan. Wonwoo terus berlari sambil melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah taman. Dia memasuki taman itu, berharap Soonyoung ada disana. Kini Wonwoo berjalan perlahan sambil melihat ke sekeliling, mencari sosok Soonyoung.

Wonwoo terus mencari sampai akhirnya dia tiba disebuah taman bunga. Disana dia melihat seekor kucing hybrid dan seekor anjing hybrid bermain di tengah-tengah taman bunga. Mereka berkejar-kejaran sambil tertawa. Wonwoo kenal kucing hybrid itu. Dia sangat mengenalnya. Kucing hybrid itu adalah kucing hybrid kesayangannya, Soonyoung. Wonwoo berlari mendekati kedua hybrid itu. Dia kemudian berhenti beberapa meter dari tempat kedua hybrid tadi bermain. "Soonyoung" panggilnya pelan. Soonyoung yang merasa namanya dipanggil berhenti berlari dan menengok kearah asal suara. Dia mendapati saudara kesayangannya berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat dia bermain. Soonyoung dengan segera berlari ke arah Wonwoo meninggalkan teman bermainnya begitu saja. Wonwoo berjongkok, merentangkan tangannya dan HAP, Soonyoung sudah ada dipelukannya. Dipeluknya dengan erat kucing hybrid itu. Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo bingung. Wonwoo bertingkah aneh. Wonwoo memang sering memeluknya tapi pelukan kali ini berbeda. Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba melihat wajah saudara tercintanya. Dia mendapati saudaranya itu menangis. "Wonwoo, kau kenapa?" tanya Soonyoung seraya menghapus air mata Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung kemudian menghapus air matanya kasar. "Bodoh" Wonwoo memukul dahi Soonyoung pelan. "Jangan pergi tanpa berpamitan. Kau membuat semua orang khawatir" Soonyoung mengelus dahinya pelan. "Aku meneleponmu berkali-kali tapi tidak diangkat. kau tidak tahu seberapa khawatirnya orang-orang rumah" Soonyoung menundukkan kepalanya. Telinga kucingnya yang imut juga ikut tertekuk(?) ke bawah. "Maaf. aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi" ujar Soonyoung pelan. "Itu harus. kau tidak boleh mengulanginya lagi. Kalau kau ingin bermain keluar setidaknya minta temani Sohee noona atau pelayan yang lain, mengerti?" Soonyoung mengangguk. Wonwoo tersenyum melihatnnya. Soonyoung tahu dia salah karena meninggalkan rumah. Dia terlalu asik bermain dengan kupu-kupu. Kemudian dia bertemu dengan seekor anjing hybrid dan kembali lupa karena terlalu asik bermain. Mengingat anjing hybrid, Soonyoung sadar tadi dia meninggalkan anjing hybrid tadi. Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke belakang. Dia mendapati Seokmin –nama anjing hybrid itu- bersama dengan seorang pria. Wonwoo mengikuti arah pandang Soonyoung. "Kau tadi bermain dengannya?" tanya Wonwoo. Kini dia merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Soonyoung kembali menatap Wonwoo. Dia kemudian mengangguk. "Aku tadi bermain dengan kupu-kupu kemudian kupu-kupu itu hinggap di telinga Seokmin. Aku mencoba menangkap kupu-kupu itu tapi malah telinga Seokmin yang ku tangkap. Setelah itu kami bermain" ujar Soonyoung dengan mata berbinar. Wonwoo senang karena Soonyoung mendapat teman baru.

"Soonyoungie" teriakan Seokmin membuat Soonyoung dan Wonwoo sontak menoleh kepadanya. Anjing hybrid itu berlari ke arah mereka. Pemuda yang tadi bersama Seokmin mengelengkan kepalanya geli. Wonwoo menatap pemuda itu lekat. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya dia melihat seseorang setampan pemuda itu. Badannya yang tinggi dan terlihat proposional dengan kulit tan yang terlihat sangat seksi. Wonwoo merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada jantungnya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak karuan. Apa dia terkena seranga jantung?. Oh ayo lah, Wonwoo tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung. Lalu kenapa jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat?. Pemuda itu kini berada tepat dihadapan Wonwoo. Dia tertawa ketika melihat Wonwoo yang mematung di tempatnya. Memperlihatkan dua taring kecil. Dan itu sukses membuat jantung Wonwoo berdetak dengan lebih cepat. "Wonwoo" Soonyoung menarik lengan baju Wonwoo. Membuat Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ya, Soonyoung?". "Bolehkan aku bermain dengan Seokmin? Sebentar saja" pinta Soonyoung sambil memasang wajah memelas. Wonwoo tidak akan pernah bisa menolak Soonyoung jika kucing hybrid itu sudah memasang wajah memelasnya yang sialnya terlihat sangat imut. "Baiklah, tapi sebentar saja. Setelah itu kita pulang" ujar Wonwoo. Soonyoung melompat dan kemudian memeluk Wonwoo. "Gomawo". Soonyoung mengenggam tangan Seokmin dan mereka berjalan kembali ke taman bunga. "Mereka lucu". Wonwoo dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara di depannya. Dia lupa kalau ada pemuda tampan di depannya. Ternyata keimutan Soonyoung bisa membuatnya lupa dengan ketampanan pemuda di depannya. "Tapi kau lebih lucu" ujar pemuda itu lagi. Membuat Wonwoo sedikit kaget. Apakah pemuda di depannya ini sedang menggodanya?. "Aku Kim Mingyu" ujar pemuda itu. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan Wonwoo menjabatnya. "Jeon Wonwoo" jawab Wonwoo, sedikit malu-malu. "mereka berdua terlihat cocok" ujar Wonwoo sambil menatap Soonyoung yang sedang bermain dengan Seokmin. "Mereka berdua sama-sama energic" sambungnya. "Ya, mereka terlihat cocok" Mingyu mengiyakan. "Tapi kita berdua lebih cocok" sambung Mingyu dengan seringaian yang sialnya Wonwoo anggap sangat menggoda. Semburat kemerahan mulai menghiasi pipi Wonwoo. Membuat Mingyu semakin ingin menggodanya.

Mingyu tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuat Wonwoo sedikit merasa tidak nyaman. Tangan besar Mingyu terangkat dan berakhir di pipi mulus Wonwoo, mengelusnya dengan lembut. Rasa tidak nyaman yang Wonwoo rasakan tadi menghilang ketika tangan besar Mingyu berada di pipinya. Kehangatan menjalar dari tangan besar itu. "kau habis menangis?" tanya Mingyu seraya menghapus bekas air mata di pipi Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. "Aku kira Soonyoung hilang. Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana dan ketika aku menemukannya disini aku merasa sangat lega dan senang. Tanpa aku sadari, aku menangis" jawab Wonwoo. "Soonyoung hampir tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah. Dia selalu bermain di dalam rumah atau sekitaran mansion. Karena itu aku sangat khawatir. Aku bahkan meniggalkan pekerjaanku ketika aku dengar dia menghilang" sambungnya. Mingyu mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil menatap wajah Wonwoo. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat wonwoo bercerita dengan wajah cemberut. Bibirnya yang di pout membuatnya terlihat sangat imut. Mingyu sangat ingin mencium bibir itu tapi Mingyu menahannya. Mereka baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia tidak mungkin langsung mencium pemuda manis di depannya ini. Bisa-bisa dia dicap sebagai pervert dan tidak akan bertemu dengan Wonwoo lagi. Oh, tidak. Itu adalah mimpi buruk bagi Mingyu.

Meskipun baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi kedua pemuda ini sudah saling jatuh hati. Mingyu merasa Wonwoo adalah orang yang tepat untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Begitu juga dengan Wonwoo. Mereka dapat merasakan perasaan yang nyaman ketika mereka bersama. Mingyu menatap tepat ke mata Wonwoo dan Wonwoo membalasnya. Semburat kemerahan itu kembali mewarnai pipi Wonwoo. Meskipun begitu, dia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda tampan di depannya. "Kapan kalian akan berciuman?" Soonyoung dan Seokmin tiba-tiba ada di samping mereka. Sontak kedua pemuda itu menatap ke kedua hybrid mereka. Wajah Wonwoo semakin memerah ketika dia sadar apa yang Seokmin tanyakan. Mingyu yang melihatnya tertawa. "Kami akan melakukannya nanti, Seokmin-ah" ujar Mingyu seraya menarik Wonwoo untuk semakin mendekat padanya. Wonwoo semakin malu. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Mingyu. Membuat Mingyu, Sokmin, dan Soonyoung tertawa. Mingyu mengelus lembut rambut Wonwoo. Membuat Wonwoo merasa nyaman. Dia menyukai perasaan ini, menyukai rasa hangat dari tangan besar Mingyu. Menyukai kehangatan yang dia rasakan bersama dengan Mingyu. Meskipun mereka baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi kehangatan yang dia rasakan ini nyata dan dia menyukainya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan dengan perasaan suka?.

END


End file.
